I Was Prompted
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Prompted One-shots consisting of 100 words.
1. The King, Xanxus

**A/N: A little something to get my energy exerted while I work out my problems. Don't worry if you are reading my fan-fictions, know that I'm still working on them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Random 100 words prompt challenge.<strong>

**Prompt: **_King_

**Character:** _Xanxus_

_..._

It was in how he ruled that the people feared. What they didn't know was his compassionate attitude towards his followers. Xanxus ruled his land with an iron fist but cared for it with a gentle heart. He wasn't like this before; before he was downright cruel and unfair. This was before he met a fragile creature; Ligre, a mixed breed of a tiger and lion, who was abused since young and did not trust anyone. Xanxus was intrigued with the creature and found himself caring for it; unknowingly, the two began to stay at each other sides, never alone.

* * *

><p>I'm putting these prompts up with various characters up and if with popular demand I'm willing to take up a prompt and lengthen it up. Of course considering my current position I won't be posting anything until after June. :)<p> 


	2. The Checkered Sqaures, Tsuna

**100 words prompt.**

**Prompt:** Square

**Character: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

...

It was checkered, the floor. Each individual square, black or white, patterned on the floor. Each tile perfectly aligned to the other, and it bothered Tsuna. It was just so god damn perfect and symmetrical. No, he didn't have problems with the floor; rather, it was the reminder of what the floor gave him. His mind cursed the man that brought his misfortune upon him and goddamn it, this floor pattern was irritating him to no end! The floor was white and black just like that infuriating man. Tsuna frowned deeply. "When I find Reborn, I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! I had fun writing this one! I'm for sure going to extend this one! xD<p> 


	3. The Parents, Byakuran

**Prompt:** Parents

**Character:** Byakuran

...

He never loved his parents; in fact, he despised them. They didn't abuse him or anything, they were simply absent from his life. Yes, you can say that Byakuran's parents neglected him. He had to take care of himself because no one else did. Later on, he grew up detesting the world and the people in it. He found himself living in a void and he really didn't care. The only thing he remembered from his childhood was soft, white sugary treats: marshmallows. He ate them because he loved and hated them; it reminded him of his lack of parents.

* * *

><p>Something I always wondered about...Byakuran's parents?<p> 


	4. The Teammates, Hibari, Tsuna, Mukuro

**Prompt:** Teammates

**Characters: Hibari Kyouya, Tsunayoshi Sawada and Mukuro Rokudo.**

...

They were teammates and no matter how much they hated each other, they had to work together. Not for them, no, not even for the Vongola but for their boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was something about that awkward yet charismatic young man that seemed to draw them in to the point where they were a part of something they had no intentions of being of. It was that small petite man with a large heart that said, "Go hate each other, but you are teammates, family, my family." Hibari and Mukuro would never work together; well maybe this one time…

* * *

><p>Sigh...I really wanted to extend this but it's good for now. :) I actually got to do a 182769! xD...well the characters but...you know what I mean, right?<p> 


	5. The Formal, Reborn

**Prompt:** Formal

**Character:** Reborn

...

It was supposed to be a formal party for Dame-Tsuna's and his other guardians graduation. Finally, Dame-Tsuna had become 18 years old and the official Decimo of Vongola. I was nice enough to organize my idiot of a student a small, pleasant party before the idiot was shipped to Italy for further education of being a boss. Yet, here we have the entire imbecile of a group causing wreckage. They hadn't changed their recklessness when in peaceful times and it was annoying me to no end. Do they think they can get away destroying my hard work? They will pay.

* * *

><p>Oh what fun! I wrote this after reading the ditsy Tsuna moments of Chapter 370...Oh Reborn have mercy on Tsuna...There's something wrong with that child, something terribly wrong..."=.=<p> 


	6. The Fruit Hat, Fran

**Prompt:** Fruit

**Characters:** Fran

_**Attempt at granny humor. :)**_

* * *

><p><em>"Grandmère," Young Fran sat beside his grandmother as she rocked back and forth. "Why did ma père and mère go away with the evil fairies?" His grandmother chuckled. "Well, they grew up and the fruit lords found they never had enough vitamins." Fran scoffed. "I don't want to grow up and get taken by those evil things." She smiled. "Well, you know what they say, keep an apple with you and stay young forever." Fran made a face; he didn't like eating apples but in this case, he'll never…<em>

Fran touched the apple-illusion hat upon his head. '…I'll never die.'

* * *

><p>A little small theory of why Fran chose an apple...*'..Cough*<p> 


	7. The Kick in the Head, Reborn and Tsuna

**Prompt:** 58. Kick in the Head

**Characters:** Reborn, Tsuna

* * *

><p>It all started with a kick in the head. That was how in its odd way, Reborn showed his '<em>affections<em>' to Tsuna. It wasn't in his character to be openly blunt about such things, no, for Reborn, it was showed physically. Preferably – as he has shown for many years – through violence. It was how men were, showing affection through violence. Despite Reborn informing Tsuna of that, the boy – now a man – did not understand. He had questioned Reborn's odd and _painful _method of affection many times. In return, he was wounded by Reborn who smiled. "That is who I am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It felt rushed. :/

I made a Tumblr for my stories and artworks, feel free to check it out!


End file.
